Another Bet With Derek
by TemporaryInsanity76
Summary: Edwin and Lizzie Team up to Try and Get Casey and Derek together. It Starts as a bet, but will it end as more? ONESHOT


It all started on a Friday afternoon. Lizzie and Edwin had just made it home from school. And what did they happen to find when they opened the door? Well, their siblings fighting of course.

"Derek, you are not allowed to ask out my friends!"

"First off, you dated mine. Second off, why not?"

"…Because…Because…Because you're a pig headed jerk, and you don't know how to treat a lady!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, at least I don't nit-pick my dates."

"I so do not do that."

"Oh, you so do."

"You know what-"

"Ahem."

Derek and Casey looked towards the sound of the voice, to see Edwin and Lizzie watching them with amused expressions on their faces.

"Oh, Hi Lizzie! Edwin!" Casey said, walking away from Derek, to great the younger kids.

Edwin and Lizzie exchanged knowing glances.

"So, what were you two arguing about?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, you know? This and that." Casey said, with a nervous smile on her face.

"Riiiight," Edwin said, as he grabbed Lizzie's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

**In the games closet:**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lizzie asked, pulling the chair to the overhead light.

"It depends. Are you thinking that Casey and Derek like each other, and need a little push from their younger sibs?" Edwin replied.

"Yes…and no"

"Huh?"

"Okay, here's the plan…"

**9:00 P.M. Casey's room:**

Casey was lying on her bed writing in her journal when Lizzie came in.

"Hey Liz, what's up?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Um, okay?"

"I think you should go on a date with Derek." Lizzie said, with a strait face.

Casey's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What!? Are you crazy!?"

"Possibly, but before you turn me down, hear me out."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm listening."

"Okay. Well, me and Edwin-"

"Edwin and I."

"Oh right. Edwin and I, got to talking, and we think that Derek doesn't give you enough credit."

"Credit? Credit for what?"

"Dating. He thinks all you can do on a date is criticize and complain. So, Edwin and I think you have a good bet going.'

"So, let me get this strait. You want me to ask out Derek to prove a point?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'Kind of'?"

"What I mean, is I think you should _bet_ Derek that you can make a better date the he can."

"So, like a bet?"

"Think of it more as a learning experience…and a way to make some easy cash."

Casey was gnawing on her lower lip in thought. _Mmm, a date, some cash, and I get to make a fool out of Derek._

"So, are you in?"

Casey broke from her thoughts and looked at Lizzie. "Yeah, I'm in."

**9:00 P.M. Derek's room:**

Derek was sitting at his desk playing his guitar, when Edwin came in.

"Um, Knock much?"

"I have some news," Edwin said, ignoring his brother's question.

"What kind of news?"

"The kind that involves, a bet, a date, some cash, and…Casey."

"…I'm listening."

"Okay. Well, I was talking to Lizzie-"

"Well that's never good."

"…Anyways. We think that you should ask out Casey."

"What!? Are you insane!?"

"Quiet possibly, yes. But, Casey thinks she's a better dater then you. This is your chance to prove her wrong."

Derek sat down his guitar and stroked his chin in thought. _Cash? Check! Get on Casey's nerve? Check! Free food? Mmm…_

"So, are you in?"

Derek patted his brother on the back. "Yeah, I'm in. But she's payin'."

"Okay."

"Yah, done good kid…Na get out!" he said, as he pushed Edwin out the door.

**9:15 P.M. Hallway:**

At the exact same moment Lizzie and Edwin emerged from their siblings rooms.

"So, do we have a deal?" Edwin asked walking over to Lizzie.

"Oh, yeah!" They shook hands and then went their separate ways to bed.

**10:00 P.M. The Bathroom:**

Casey was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, when Derek came in.

"I have an idea," he said, as he walked up next to Casey in front of the mirror and started to brush his own teeth.

Casey looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't Casey rolled her eyes and said. "What kind of idea?"

"Huh...Oh right. The kind where I take you out tomorrow night."

"Like on a date?" Casey asked, while trying not to smile.

"Yeah, like a date," he replied, after spitting in the sink.

"Why?"

Derek wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"Well…I was just thinking about our conversation earlier-"

"Argument," Casey interrupted.

"Whatever. But I thought that I should prove to you that I can be a good date, ya know? Like I don't only think about kissing a girl while on a date…So, are we going out tomorrow?"

"Yes, but only so that I can also prove that I can be a good date, and I don't always complain."

"Okay," Derek said, as he left the bathroom.

Casey fallowed soon after.

"'Night Derek," Casey said, from her door.

"'Night."

As the two made it into their rooms, they both smirked and thought.

"'Sucker'."

**10:00 A.M. Day two. Saturday. The Kitchen:**

"Morning Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Derek," Casey said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"'Morning'," they replied in unison.

"So, where are mom and George?"

"They went to go run some errands. They want us to watch over the youngins' until they get back," Derek told her.

"Oh, okay."

Lizzie and Edwin looked at Casey, who seemed to be flustered, then to Derek, who seemed to be nervous. Then they looked back to each other and shrugged.

"Um, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in the living room for a sec?"

"Um, sure Case."

The two walked to the living room, but what they didn't know was that Lizzie and Edwin were learking near by, eavesdropping.

"So, about tonight…"

"You mean our date?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, about that-"

"You're not backing out are you?"

"Oh no! I was just thinking of way to make it more interesting."

"Interesting? Continue."

"Well, why don't we turn this into a bet?"

Derek smirked to himself.

"A bet? What kind of bet?" he asked.

"Let's just say, that if I don't complain about 1 thing all night, you owe me $30, and a trip to the movies, at your expense."

"Mm…okay. But, if I win, you owe me $30, and you have to give me your other ticket to the cold spray concert."

"Fine."

"Okay," Derek turned around, and headed back to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Derek…"

"Mm?"

"Tonight. On our date…"

"Yeah?"

"You're paying," she said, as she ran back upstairs.

"Oh, I hate her," Derek muttered.

As soon as he made it in the kitchen, Lizzie and Edwin popped up form behind the coach, each with a smirk on their face.

"Yes!" they said, in unison, as they high-five.

**7:30 P.M. Casey's Room:**

"What am I going to wear?" Casey said, tossing her things left and right.

Her and Lizzie were getting Casey ready for her date. And so far, Lizzie had been no help.

"I have an idea," Lizzie piped in.

"Really? What?"

"Why don't I get Edwin to help you pick something out?" Lizzie suggested.

"Edwin?"

'Yeah. He's really good when it comes to style…and style that Derek likes."

"Okay. Send him in."

"Great!"

Lizzie then left Casey's room, and met Edwin in the hall.

"You know what to do right Ed?"

"Only if you know what to do."

"I do…But wait."

"What?"

"Do I tell Derek to wear the pink or black shirt?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"Arg. How many times have we been over this? Casey likes the pink shirt…So tell him to wear the black."

"Oh right."

"'Break'."

**7:35 P.M. Derek's Room:**

"Edwin! Where did you go?" Derek shouted from his door.

"Um, Casey needed him for a moment. Is there anything I can help you with?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I can't decide between the pink or the green shirt."

"Ooo, where the black one."

"Really? Does Casey like black?"

"Oh, yeah! It's like one of her favorite colors!" Lizzie lied.

"Sweet."

Derek put on the shirt and then headed to the bathroom, with Lizzie on his heals.

"So, what are you going to do with your hair?" Lizzie asked.

"Um, leave it the way it is?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Well, it's just; I think it would look better parted. Don't you think?"

Derek looked in the mirror. "Maybe."

**7:35 P.M. Casey's room**

"Hey, Casey."

"Edwin! What should I wear?"

"Mm…Tough one." Edwin walked over to her closet and started pulling things out. "Ah, no…Definitely not…I don't even know what _this _is…Ah Ha! Here we go." He handed her a burgundy skirt and sweater.

"Really? This?"

"Totally!"

"Huh," Casey said, holding the outfit up to her in the mirror.

"Oh, and wear the knee high boots."

"Okay, what about my hair and make up?"

"Curl your hair. And no make up."

"No make up? Are you kidding?"

"No. You're a beautiful Casey. You don't need all that crud on your face."

Casey was absolutely swooning. "Edwin…That's really sweet." She pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey! Watch the hair! Watch the hair!"

**5:00 P.M. Games Closet. 2 Hours Earlier:**

"This plan is not going to work Lizzie. They know we'll be meddling."

"I'm telling you, they'll be too busy thinking about the date. Derek will want to look perfect for Casey, and Casey will want to look perfect for Derek."

"So, we make Casey look perfect and Derek look…Goth?"

"We want Casey to complain. So, we have to give her something to complain about. And we have to make Derek want to kiss Casey. Problem is I don't know how."

"Burgundy, Curls, and no make up."

"Huh?"

"Derek loves a girl in burgundy. And girls that don't wear make up seem hotter to Derek."

"And the hair?"

"Well…lets just say Casey is 'Smoken' with curly hair."

"Hey!" Lizzie exclaimed, as she hit Edwin on the arm.

"What about Derek? Why are we going for the Goth look?"

"We're not. Not really."

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"You are such a hopeless cause. Casey hates black. Why do you think it didn't work out with Trevor?"

"Ohhh. And his hair?"

"She hates the comb over."

"I hope this works."

"Oh, it will. And when it does, you owe me $50."

"Yeah, and hopefully Derek and Casey will get together."

"Oh yeah. That too."

**8:00 P.M. The Bottom Of The Stairs:**

"What is taking her so long?" Derek asked, pacing the landing of the stairs.

"Girls need time to get ready D, But in the mean time, remember what I told you," Edwin said.

"I know. Act like a gentlemen, then like a cavemen."

"Yep."

**8:00 P.M. The Top of The Stairs:**

"I'm so nervous. Why am I nervous?"

"Who knows? But remember what I told you," Lizzie said.

"I know. Act ditzy then bossy."

"You got it. Now lets get down there."

"You first," Casey said.

Lizzie walked down the stairs and stood next to Edwin and Derek.

"Well, is she coming?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Because I-"he was cut off however, when he saw Casey walking gracefully down the stairs. _Wow, she's beautiful._

Casey however was having a different reaction. _What? Did he get dressed in the dark?_

"Casey, you look…wow…I mean…just, wow."

"Thanks Derek. You look…nice…also."

"Well, Casey we should get going."

"Get going where?" The four kids looked towards the entry way, where stood Nora, George, and Marti.

"Um…We were just…I-"

"What Casey's trying to say, is that her and Derek are going to the movies with some of their friends," Lizzie said.

"Is that so?" Nora asked, with a smile on her face.

The four of them all nodded vigorously.

**8:15 P.M. Derek's Beat Up 1965 Red Mustang:**

"So, good save from Liz, huh?" Derek asked, while driving Casey and him to the movies.

"Mmhmm," Casey replied, looking out her window.

"Okay. Why are you being so quiet?"

"I'm not," Casey said, finally turning to look at him.

"Yes, you are. I've been trying to strike up a conversation with you for the past 10 minutes, and all I'm getting out of you is 'mmhmm's'. Talk to me."

"…Well, don't you think this is a kind of awkward?" she asked, as Derek pulled up to the theatre.

"What's awkward?"

"This…Us…on a date…"

"Oh, well. It doesn't have to be awkward."

"How?"

"Lets just say, where going to see a movie and have a good time…as friends."

"Friends?"

"Okay. Acaintises."

Casey laughed. "Okay."

"Alrighty then. Lets get going then, shall we?"

"Yes we shall."

**8:30 P.M. The Star Theatre Ticket Booth:**

"So what movie do you want to see?" Derek asked, as they made it to the ticket booth.

"Um, I don't know. What do you want to see?"

"I asked you first."

"And I said, 'I don't know'." Casey said, getting annoyed.

_God, she's sp hot when she gets annoyed. _"Well sorry. Jeez."

"Whatever." _Don't complain, don't complain, don't complain._

"Okay, well how about a comedy?" Casey scrunched up her face.

"I was thinking maybe a romantic movie."

Derek groaned. "Are you shitting me?" Derek asked, getting annoyed himself.

"No Derek, I'm not 'shitting you'. And what a way to speak to a lady on a date."

"And what a way to be Casey, and criticize my choice in movies."

"I wasn't-"

"I have an idea." Someone piped in from behind them.

"Lizzie?"

"Edwin?"

"'Hi.'"

"What are you two doing here?" Derek asked.

"Well, mom and George let Marti stay over at Dimi's and they wanted to go out, so they dropped us off here."

"Oh," Was all Derek could think to say.

"So Edwin?"

"Yeah, Case?"

"What was your idea?"

"Idea for what?"

"Um, movie choice?"

"Oh, Right! Well, I was thinking a romantic comedy."

Casey looked at Derek who said. "Eh, what the heck."

"Okay. Music and Lyrics it is."

**8:45 P.M. Concession Stand:**

"Derek could you hurry up? The movie starts in." she grabbed Derek's wrist and looked at his watch. "Nine minutes."

"Chilax Case. Now what would you like milady?" Derek asked, bowing to Casey.

She scoffed. "Thin mints, and a bottle of water."

"Hey you! Get the lady here some thin mints and water! Chop chop! We aint got all day."

"Derek, that was a little un-called for, don't you think?"

"What was?"

"Ugh, Derek you are such a-"

"Finish that sentence Case and you owe me 30 bucks."

"…Such a nice, good-looking _man_," She said, while twirling her hair around her finger.

"I don't remember asking for your sarcastic remarks."

"Oh well. I'm giving them anyways."

…

"So, when is this going to turn into a date?"

"What do you mean? This is a date."

"No, this is you and me at the movies arguing."

"So, then how do we make it seem more _date _like?"

"I have a few ideas," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't even want to know. And with the way your talking, it looks like I'll be getting the 30 bucks."

"You wish."

"Can we just get the snacks and go?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, and don't forget the ketchup for your hotdog."

**9:45 P.M. Music and Lyrics:**

"God, this movie is sooo boring."

"Casey, will you shut up?"

"Well, I'm bored," Casey whined.

"Then watch the movie," Derek hissed back.

"But _Derry_-"

"Just shut up!" Derek exclaimed, while throwing a hand full of popcorn at Casey.

"You did not just throw popcorn at me?" Casey said, standing up.

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't," Derek replied, standing up as well.

"Hey! Shut up and watch the damn movie!" Someone in the theatre yelled.

"'Stay out of it'" Derek and Casey yelled.

"Yeah, well maybe I didn't squirt ketchup on your shirt," Casey said, picking up an open packet of ketchup.

"Casey, don't do it."

"Oh, I will."

She squeezed the packet all over Derek's shirt.

"My shirt!"

"Pah-leese! It looks way better now then it did."

_Huh? I thought she liked this shirt. _"I mean, who wears black on a date? It's a date, not a funeral."

"Yeah, well-"

"And your hair."

"What about my hair?"

"Everything! Here lets make it better," Casey said, pouring coke on Derek's head.

"CASEY!"

"Oopsy," Casey said, laughing

"That's it."

"'Food fight!'"

**10:20 P.M. Their Driveway:**

"I cant believe they kicked us out," Casey said, while her and Derek were walking to their front porch linked at the arms, laughing.

"I cant believe we started a food fight in the whole theatre."

"Well, I'd have to say that was the best date I've ever been on," Casey said, still laughing.

"Me too. I'll definitely remember it."

They made it into the house and stood in the entry way.

"So I guess you win," Casey finally said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I broke down and complained. A lot."

"Yeah you did." They laughed again.

"But I lost too," Derek said, coming close to Casey.

"How? You didn't think about kissing me or anything all night."

"That's entirely true,"

"I don't understand…"

Derek closed the small gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I've wanted to do that all night. Ever since you came down those stairs."

"Really? Cause I've wanted to complain since I came down the stairs and saw you. What were you thinking?"

"That's not funny Case,"

"Yes it is," Casey said, laughing.

"Take it back Casey."

"Or what?"

He chased her all the way into the living room until he caught her by the waist. "Or, I'll kiss you to death."

"I'm cool with that." Casey said, smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

While they were kissing Lizzie and Edwin made it into the house also. As soon as they saw they two they silently cheered.

"So, I guess this means their together," Lizzie whispered.

"I guess so. But who wins?"

"Our bet or there's?"

"Ours."

"I say we both win."

"Cool."

They snuck up the stairs behind a happy Casey and a turned on Derek kissing.

"This was a great night."

**The End.**

_**I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this. And in the mean time, I'm going to be writing a lot of one shots until I can get my longer stories finished.**_

**_♥Tarynn_**


End file.
